


Onward

by Btskookie_95



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Little Brothers, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btskookie_95/pseuds/Btskookie_95
Summary: Please read the info!
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 30
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

This will be about Ian and Barley from the movie Onward! Please give me ideas to write about!


	2. I'll always love you

"Maybe if you would've just listened to me we wouldn't be in this mess!" Ian screamed at his older brother   
"No! I told you that I had a plan and we would've gotten there by now if YOU would have listened! I know you think I'm useless but I'm trying to prove to you that I'm not!" Barley screamed back angrily at his little brother  
"I never said that you're useless! I already told you that I don't know what happened with that spell but I'm sorry I really am" Ian said trying to reason with him   
"The spell is always right! If you really think that I'm that useless then maybe you should just leave" barley said coldly and took a step closer to Ian "sometime it's so hard being your brother and right now I'm not too fond of you. Just go. Get out of my sight I hate you" barley says and walks away   
Ian feels tears running down his face. His heart breaks when he hears his brother. His hero. Saying "I hate you" to him  
"Barley!" Ian yells for him and runs after him "barley please! I'm sorry please come back! Barley!"   
Barley doesn't pay attention to him and gets in his van and drives off   
"Barley!!" Ian screams and cries as he watched him leave

"BARLEY!"   
Ian screams out as he comes out of his nightmare. He sits up in bed and calms down after he realized he was dreaming. But there's still a part of him that wants to go to his brother for comfort.   
"Barley" Ian whispers as he feels tears forming in his eyes. Ian sniffs and climbs out of bed and walks towards his brothers room.   
"Barley?" Ian whispers as he opens the door. He sees that he's sleeping and hesitates for a moment before walking over to him and taps his shoulder   
"Barley? Barley please wake up"   
Ian shakes his shoulders "please I'm scared I need you" he says and finally barley wakes up   
"Huh?" Barley says as he feels someone shaking him "what's going on? Who is it?" He says as he starts to wake up. He opens his eyes and sees his little brother at his bed with tears in his eyes.   
"Ian?" Barley says as he sits up in bed and reaches for his brother "hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asks as he wipes away some tears with his thumb and pulls him closer to him.   
Ian couldn't take it anymore and threw himself at his brother crying. He threw his arms around his neck and cries into his shoulder "I'm sorry Barley! Please d-don't hate m-me!"   
"Hate you?" Barley hugs his brother tighter and rubs his back "shh bro calm down it's okay" he soothes and pulls his brother to sit on his lap. He rubs his back with one hand and runs his fingers through his hair with the other hand.   
"Shhh Ian it's okay I got you you're okay now shhh" he soothes as he gently rocks him.   
Ian continues to cry "don't hate me! I can't handle it when you're mad at me!" He cries into his neck.   
Barley's heart hurts when he thinks that. He rocks him and soothes him "shh I don't hate you little brother. I love you, you know that. I love you more than anything. Please calm down for me"   
They sit like that for another 10 minutes before Ian finally starts to calm down. He hiccups and lays his head down on his brothers shoulders and closes his eyes   
"I'm sorry" Ian whispers "it's just..I had a nightmare" he hiccups and barley shushes him   
"It's alright" he reassured him "it wasn't real but I do need to know what it was about."   
"You.."Ian swallows "you told me that you hate me because of how the spell did and you thought that I called you a screw up" Ian looks up at his brother with tears in his eyes "you're not a screw up! And I'm sorry about what happened earlier I promise you that I don't think you're a screw up!" Ian tells him with tears coming down "please.. I don't want you to hate me. I'm sorry"   
Barley wipes away his tears and hugs him "shh Ian don't cry anymore" he tells him and rocks them gently "listen I know earlier was upsetting for both of us and I know that you don't think I'm a screw up. I'm not gonna lie I was mad earlier but I could never ever hate you kiddo." He pulls Ian away a little and tilts his head with his finger under his chin and smiles at him and gently wipes away a tear with his thumb   
"You're my only little brother that I have and I'm never gonna stop loving you no matter what you do. When dad died I made a promise that I will always love and protect you from anything and I don't plan to ever break that promise. You've grown up to be such a kind hearted person and dad would be so proud of you."   
Ian sniffs and smiles at him "it was all thanks to you"   
Barley smiles and laughs "yeah..yeah it was, wasn't it? Dad told me the same thing. I guess I did a pretty good job huh" he says and Ian nods into his chest   
"I never had a dad.. I never got the chance to meet him but I always had you." Ian says into his chest and sniffs "but I'm still sorry..you've always been my hero. I don't think you're a screw up"   
"Hey no" Barley says and makes him look at him again "that's already forgiven little bro. I already know that you're sorry and that you don't think that. I forgive you. I love you little brother." He says and kisses his forehead and rocks him gently.   
Ian nods and closes his eyes.   
"Do you wanna sleep in here with me for the night?" Barley asks after 5 minutes went by.   
"You won't mind?" Ian asks as he looks at his brother.   
Barley smiles at him "no it's fine. I think we both need to be by each other for the night."   
Ian smiles and nods "yeah I would like that. Thanks Barley" he says and climbs under the covers next to his brother.Ian turns and cuddles close to his brother and puts his head on his chest and an arm around his waist and closes his eyes. Barley wraps an arm around his shoulder and kisses his head "goodnight baby brother. I love you Ian"   
"I love you too" Ian sleepily says.


	3. Be Careful

"Ian wanna go out and ride our bikes? Mom said that we can as long as we stay close to the house" Barley asked his 6 year old little brother   
Ian's eyes lit up with excitement "really? Yes! Come on let's go!" he says and runs towards the door.   
Barley chuckles at his brother and runs after him "wait for me Ian!"   
He goes into the garage and grabs his bike, while Ian grabs his. Ian was about to take off when grabs his shoulder stopping him  
"Uh uh wait Ian you have to wear your helmet first" Barley says and Ian pouts but stays where he's at.   
Barley grabs the helmet and puts it on his brothers head and fastened it on before doing the same to himself.   
"Alright now we're ready" Barley smiles at him "let's go little brother!"   
They both peddle on the sidewalk near their house. Barley going a little bit slower so he can be near his brother. Ian has a hard time at first but then he gets his balance and starts off slow then gets a little bit faster.   
"Be careful Ian don't go so fast you might fall" Barley tells him in a worried voice as he watches him  
"I'll be okay Barley!" Ian says back and looks behind him at his brother with a smile on his face.  
Barley smiles back but still has a worried look on his face. Ian looks forward and peddles faster and goes around a curve, thinking that he won't fall.   
"Ian!" Barley screams as he watches "slow down! You're gonna-!"   
"Ahh!"   
Ian screams as he turns too fast and ends up falling and rolls on the road. He hits his knees hard and can immediately feel pain. His lip wobbles and feels tears in his eyes "B-Barley!" He screams as he cries for his brother   
"Ian!" Barley screams and gets off his bike and rushes over to his brother.   
He runs to his brother and gets down on his knees and checks him over   
"Ian! Ian are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere?" Barley asks with wide eyes   
"Barley! My knees hurt!" Ian yells and fists a hand in his brother's shirt and cries into his chest  
"Shh it's okay it's okay I got you" barley tries to soothe him and checks his knees and gasps as he sees blood on his right knee. He gently touches it but immediately pulls away as his brother hiss in pain "ow!"   
"Shh I'm sorry Ian" Barley says and rubs his back "you scraped your knee buddy"   
Ian sniffs and looks up at his brother "can.. can you f-fix it?"   
Barley wipes away a tear and smiles gently at his brother "of course I can Ian but I'm gonna have to carry you back home, okay? I don't want you walking on it"   
Ian nods "okay" he says and puts his arms around his neck and buries his head in his shoulder.   
"Alright" Barley whispers to himself and gets a good grip on his brother and slowly stands up.  
"I'll come back for ths bikes later" he says and rubs his little brothers back with one hand  
"It hurts" Ian mumbles and sniffs   
"Shhh I know but it's okay I'll get you taken care of don't worry" Barley tells him as he walks home with his brother in his arms.   
They get to their house and Barley gets a better grip on his brother and opens the door with one hand while holding his brother with the other hand. He walks to the bathroom and tries to put his brother down but Ian let's out a whine and holds on tighter   
"No!" Ian whines "don't go please!"   
"Ian,kiddo, I'm not going anywhere I promise but I have to set you down so I can get the stuff I need" Barley tries to reason with him   
Ian thinks about it but slowly nods "okay.." he mumbles and loosens his grip so Barley can put him down.   
Barley gently sits him down on the toilet seat and gets in the cabinet for the ointment and bandage. He grabs what he needs and turns around to face his brother and bends down so he's eye level with him. Ian looks at him with wide teary eyes and Barley reaches out and ruffles his hair making Ian giggle.   
Barley smiles "okay this might sting a little" he warns "but it's okay cause I'm here and I won't let anything bad happen, okay?"   
Ian nods, trusting his brother "okay" he tries to smile.   
Barley gets a washcloth and wets it "try to be as still as you can" he says and gently tabs at his knee making Ian hiss and kicks his leg out "ow! Barley stop!" Ian cries as tears fill his eyes. Barley grabs at his knee and pats it "shhh Ian calm down its okay" he wipes a tear off his face "I'm sorry I know it hurts but it'll be over fast" he tells him and Ian nods "I'm sorry I didn't mean to kick" he mumbles and puts his head down  
"Don't apologize. I know you didn't mean it" he tells him and gently dabs at his knee again. Ian hissing but doesn't move this time.  
Barley gets out a bandage and puts ointment on his knee as gently as he could.   
"Ow..ow" Ian closes his eyes in pain   
"Shh it's almost done. You're doing really great kiddo" Barley praises him as he continues to work on his knee. Ian smiles at the praise.   
Barley gets the ointment on the scar and gently puts on the bandage over it "there we go it's all done now" he says and looks at his brother with a smile and ruffles his hair and kisses his forehead "you did really really great Ian I'm proud of you" he tells him as he stands up.   
Ian smiles and giggles at his brother, loving it whenever his brother praises him over anything. He stands up but gasps in pain and almost tumbles down "ahh ow" he reaches out and grabs Barley.   
"Woah be careful Ian" Barley says and grabs his brother and holds onto him "you're gonna be in pain for a little bit so be careful when you walk" he tells him "are you feeling any better though?"   
Ian nods "it still hurts but not as bad as before"   
Barley nods and smiles "good now how about we go to the living room and sit down. I don't want you standing for too long" he says and grabs his hand and pulls him along with him.   
They get to the living room and Barley helps his brother sit down on the couch before sitting down beside him. He turns on the TV to a cartoon and feels a weight on his shoulder. He looks down and smiles as he sees Ian resting his head on his shoulder.   
"Are you okay?" He asks as he puts an arm around him.  
Ian nods "I'm just tired from today"   
"That's okay you can sleep. You've been through a lot today"   
Ian closes his eyes "thank you for today. Riding bikes with you is always fun but I'm sorry I got hurt"   
Barley frowns and looks at him "you didn't mean to get hurt today Ian so please don't apologize for that. Accidents happen so it's okay I promise" he runs his fingers through his hair and kisses his head "now rest your eyes for me. I'll wake you up in a few hours"   
Ian nods sleepily and soon falls asleep against his brother. He has a fist in his shirt and presses his head into his shoulder, while Barley keeps an arm around him keeping him safe.


	4. Nightmare

"Ian watch out!" Barley screamed with wide eyes as he watched the scene.   
Ian was trying to fight the dragon, while the dragon blew fire out from its mouth. Ian got down just in time before the fire hit him and looked at his brother   
"It's okay just go up to dad before it's too late!" Ian told his brother as he continues to fight thr dragon.   
Barley looked at his brother and looked back at his dad "Be careful!" he said before turning to look at his dad.   
Ian watched them with a smile before yelling out as bricks starting to fall. The dragon took its tail and knocked over a building, making it fall on top of Ian. Ian was stuck. He tried to get out but wasn't strong enough with all the weight on him  
"Barley.." he mumbles before closing his eyes. Darkness taking over.   
Barley was hugging his dad when his heart dropped as he saw the building tumble over with Ian.   
"No.." he let go of his dad without saying anything and rushed over to his brother "no nonono Ian please no" he prayed as he tossed brick after brick away from his brother and crawled to him 'Ian! Ian wake up!" He screamed and got a hold of his brother and cradled his head in his lap. He brushed his hair out of the way and gently slapped at his face trying to wake him up "Ian!" He yells as tears start coming down "Ian little brother please wake up don't do this to me!" He begged as he started to shake up but got nothing. Ian wouldn't wake up no matter what he did.  
"No!" Barley screamed and hugs his brother closer and cries.

"NO!" Barley screams and sits up in bed in sweat with some tears. He looks around and notices he's in his room but doesn't see his brother   
"Ian!" He yells and gets out his bed and runs to his door. He opens his door and let's out a scream as he sees his brother at the door.  
Ian jumps as the door opens "woah barley! Are you okay? I heard you scream" he says and looks closer at his brother "are..are you crying? Barley what's wrong?"   
Barley looks up and down at his brother and grabs him and turns him over checking to make sure he isn't hurt. Ian looks in confusion but doesn't try to get away  
"Barley what? What are you doing?"   
"Oh thank goodness you're not hurt" barley let's out a sigh of relief and then hugs him tight and cries in his neck "I was so scared"   
Ian hug him back "what? Of course I'm not hurt." He tries to pull away to look at him but barley holds on tighter.   
"Barley" Ian sighs and just let's his brother hug him. He doesn't really know how to comfort his brother since he's always the one that needs comfort. But he does start to rub his back "I'm okay barley I promise"   
Barley sniffs and slowly lets go "I..I'm sorry Ian" he says and wipes away his tears and turns away in shame "i just had a nightmare but I'm okay. You can go back to bed" he says as he walks towards his bed and sits down without looking up.   
Ian looks at him with a sad expression and walks over to his brother and sits down next to him  
"What was it about? Was it about me? Because you acted really worried about me being hurt"   
Barley looks up at him and sighs "yeah..yeah it was" he wipes at another tear "I'm sorry you had to see me like this" he tells his little brother   
Ian scoots closer to his brother "what happened in your nightmare barley? I wanna help"   
Barley sighs and looks away "it.. you..you died while you were fighting the dragon and...and I was with dad and was too late to save you"   
Ian eyes widened and feels sorry for his brother. He scoots over to his brother and puts his hand on his shoulder making Barley look at him   
"Barley I'm okay. I'm right here with you and I'm not hurt." He says and lays his head down on his shoulder "it was only a nightmare and I'm sorry that it was about that. That must have been terrifying when you woke up and didn't see me."   
Barley nods   
"But you don't have to say sorry for me seeing you cry" Ian continues "you're allowed to cry even if you are the big brother. I can still be there for you. You're always there for me when I cry or have nightmares so I can do the same for you"   
Barley looks at his brother and smiles "I know Ian. It's just kinda embarrassing to have your little brother see you cry." he chuckles at himself and hugs his brother closer  
"I may not know what all to say to comfort you since it's the other way around but you can always count on me to be here for you" Ian tells him as he continues to lay his head on his shoulder.   
Barley rests his head on top of his brothers "that's okay you don't have to say anything. Just being here with me is enough."   
"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Ian asks since he knows Barely doesn't want to ask.   
"Yeah of course. Let's lay down now" he says and let's Ian lay down first before laying next to him.   
Ian immediately cuddles closer to his brother and closes his eyes "I love you big brother"   
Barley smiles and kisses his head "I love you too little brother" he tells him and closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.


	5. Big Brother/ father figure

Barley had a tight grip on the steering wheel as he drove him and his brother down the road. He had a mad look on his face as he kept his eyes forward. Ian sat next to him. 

"Barley? Look I'm really sorry for what I said earlier" Ian pleads at him as he looks at his brother "please Barley I'm sorry please talk to me" he tells him but Barley doesn't say anything. 

Ian feels hurt and tries again "Barley I-"

"Be quiet Ian" Barley coldly tells him as he continues to drive 

"But-" Ian tries again but gets cut off by his brother 

"Stop!" Barley screams and makes Ian jump at the scream. 

Ian immediately feels tears in his eyes, and his lip wobbles, as well as Barley feels bad at scaring his brother but doesn't show it. Instead he glares at him from the corner of his eye. 

"Just be quiet for the rest of the ride okay? I don't wanna hear anything from you"   
Ian nods and puts his head down. He wipes at his face but doesn't say anything. 

Barley knows that his brother didn't mean it. He knows that his brother looks up to him and doesn't think he's a screw up. But it still hurts. It hurt him when he said that. He already forgave him but he's still upset. What if I didn't do a good job at raising him? What if I am a screw up? A bad brother? Those thoughts run through his head and he drives them back home. 

Ian looks out the window as he makes sure his brother can't see the tears. But he know that Barley already knows that he's been crying. He immediately felt bad when he said that his brother is a screw up. What is wrong with me? Why did I say that about him? Ian thinks to himself as he shuts his eyes tightly and puts his head on the window. Barley is never gonna forgive me. Ian tells himself in his head. 

They get home after an hour of driving. Barley gets out and slams the door, making Ian jump before getting out himself. He shuts the door and walks after his brother.

"Barley can we please talk?" Ian asks as he walks behind his brother. 

Barley ignores him and continues to walk to his room. He opens the door and walks in. He tries to shut the door but it gets stopped as Ian stops it with his hands. 

"Ian let go of the door" Barley orders him but Ian shakes his head 

"No Barley. I want to talk" Ian pushes the door but Barley pushes it back. 

"Barley please! I didn't mean what I said! Please just listen to me!" Ian yells and gives up on the door and just slides down against the wall. He puts his head in his hands and starts to cry.   
Barley sighs and stands in front of his brother 

"Fine you wanna talk? Let's talk" Barley says and Ian looks up at him with tears in his eyes. He slowly stands up to face his brother and waits for him to talk.

"What you said hurt me. It really hurt me when you think that I'm a screw up. I tried so hard for raise you to be a good person and I did. So I know I'm not a screw up on that part. You're a great person Ian and hearing those words that I'm a screw up? That deeply hurts me. You have no idea how hurt I am to that. Am I a good brother? Did I do something wrong to make you say that? Those thoughts run through my head!" 

Barley stops as he notices that he's about to cry. He snakes his head and covers his head with his hands "I'm sorry that I'm a bad brother Ian. I'll try to be better." 

Ian shakes his head and takes a step forward and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"No! No Barley you didn't do anything wrong and you are NOT a bad brother. If anything I'm the bad brother for saying that to you. I'm sorry Barley I really am. I just wish that you forgive me" Ian sadly says the last part and looks down. 

"I already forgave you Ian, but I'm still hurt by those words. I'm your big brother and I never want to be a screw up in your eyes." 

"You aren't a screw up Barley! You..you're the best big brother anyone could have and I'm so lucky that you are my big brother. I know we don't say this often to each other but I love you Barley. I love you and I'm so sorry" Ian says and tears well up in his eyes.  
Barley's face softens at that and feels a warm feeling in his chest. 

"You taught me everything that I know. You taught me how to ride a bike, you taught me how to read, you comfort me when I'm sad and when I'm hurt. You..you are like my dad Barley. Even though you are my big brother you are also like my dad. You do everything that a dad would do and I'm so thankful for that because most brothers wouldn't do that." Ian stops to collect himself as he wipes at his face "you...you're everything to me Barley! You're everything to me and I'm so scared of losing you and I hate it when you're mad at me! Please forgive me!" Ian cries out at the end and collapses on the floor and hides his face in his hands as he cries. 

Barley stood there stunned as he gathers everything in his head. He feels tears in his eyes and closes his eyes before bending down to his brother. He gently puts his hand on his brothers shoulder and rubs it 

"Ian look at me" Barley says but Ian shakes his head "please Ian.. look at your big brother for a minute." 

Ian hiccups and looks at him with tears running down his face. Barley gently reaches out and wipes away some tears. Ian let's out a cry and flings himself at his brother. He doesn't care if Barley doesn't want this. But he does. He clings onto his brother and cries into his neck   
"I-I'm sorry B-Barley!' Ian cries and tightens his grip as he feels his brother moving "No! Don't l-leave me!" 

"Shh calm down. I'm not going anywhere I'm just sitting down" Barley calms his brother as he sits down with his brother still clinging onto him. He gently as he could sits down and pulls his brother onto his lap. His brother let's out a whine at the movement but calms down as his brother comforts him. 

"Shh" Barley rubs his back and gently rocks them and lets Ian cry until it's just sniffing and occasionally hiccups. Ian puts his head on his brothers chest right where his heart is and listens to his heartbeat. He closes his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Ian" Barley says

Ian looks up at him confused "for what? You have nothing to be sorry for." 

"Yes I do." Barley looks at him with a soft but hurt look "I'm sorry for being so harsh on you today. I know my voice was harsh on you today and when I slammed the car door. I know that scared you and I also know that when I screamed at you that also scared you. I'm sorry for scaring you today Ian"   
"Its okay Barley I know you didn't mean it." Ian tells him with a smile. Barley smiles back at him.   
Ian puts his head back down on his chest and Barley rubs his back and rocks gently back and forth.   
"You did do a great job at raising me" Ian whispers out. Barley looks at him   
"And I did mean it when I said that you are like my dad..you're both..my big brother and my dad." 

Barley feels his eyes welled up and closes his eyes "I know" he whispers to him "dad would've been so proud of you.. of us. I know he would" he tells Ian and himself. 

"I love you Barley" Ian tells him as he listens to his heartbeat and closes his eyes.   
Barley gives out a smile and bends his head down to kiss his brother on top of his head and runs his fingers through his hair "I love you too little brother" he tells him.


End file.
